Natural Disasters
by Rivendell101
Summary: In which Jellal tries to ask Erza out on a date and goes to Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Gray for help. Well actually he only wanted Lucy's help, but the guys just had to throw in their opinions too. This was going to be a disaster… AU Jerza. For GunnerPuppy!


**Here's my Jerza one-shot for GunnerPuppy.**

**Summary: In which Jellal tries to ask Erza out on a date and goes to Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, and Gray for help. Well actually he only wanted Lucy's help, but the guys just had to throw in their opinions too. This was going to be a disaster…**

**Natural Disasters**

I was fidgeting as I stood outside of my friend's apartment, praying to what ever god was up there that her roommate was gone.

Because, let's face it, if Natsu was here so was Gray.

And if Natsu and Gray were both in the same place then Gajeel would be there too.

I did not have the time to deal with those three college boys at this particular time.

With a final boost of courage I knocked on the door. I froze as soon as I did; it wasn't too late to run. I could still leave. Hell, maybe they weren't even home!

I was just about to walk away from the house that was sure to be the death of me the front door opened.

"Hey, Jellal! What are you doing here?" Damn me to hell. Damn everything to the burning pits of hell!

"Hey, Natsu," I tried to keep myself from snarling at him, really I did, but I think he heard it anyway because one of his oddly pink eyebrows shot towards his hair line. Not that I was one to talk. My hair was a blue mass of, well, hair. "Is Lucy here?" I was treading on hot water. I was treading on it and-.

His eyes narrowed and in the future I would swear up and down that he growled at me, and not one of those playful growls that people use on each other, no, he fucking growled at me like he was planning on lunging at me and ripping me limb from limb!

"What do you need Lucy for?" He spat the words at me. I had no doubt in my mind that he was sizing me up, probably thinking I was going to try and hurt her or something.

I had to watch my step, if I were to say the wrong thing Natsu was sure to beat me up. He had done it once before when I had been a complete jerk to Erza and I was about ninety percent sure he could do it a second time.

The other ten percent was assuming that Lucy was home and would be willing to stop him before he killed me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, keeping my outside appearance completely composed; only allowing myself to freak out like a little girl on the inside. "Relax, I just want to talk to her," I raised my hands in what, Natsu would hopefully realize, was a placating gesture and not a fighting stance. Natsu was a good friend of mine and all, heck he was one of my best friends, but when it came to Lucy he would sooner bite my head off than do anything else. "I swear I just need her help!" I swallowed. "Erza."

He seemed to understand my predicament to some degree, finally taking a step back and gesturing with his head for me to enter the apartment. "She's in the living room with Gray and Gajeel," he murmured.

Well… fuck.

I walked into the apartment slowly. Maybe if I was quiet the other two boys wouldn't notice me. If they noticed me they would be caught somewhere between teasing me relentlessly and trying to help with the situation.

Neither option was in my favor.

"Oi! Lucy!" Natsu called out. "Jellal wants to talk to you!"

Damn you Natsu! I would kill you if Erza hadn't have told me that Lucy was completely in love with you!

The two of us, that is, Natsu and I, walked into the living room where the three other occupants of the apartment were. Well, one was an occupant, the other two were parasites.

Gajeel and Gray didn't even spare me a passing glance as I walked into the room, they were too focused on whatever it was they were doing at that moment, I didn't stare long enough to figure out what that was.

On the other couch in the room (there were two, Gray and Gajeel were on the other) was Lucy, she was reading a book and looking half dead. "Hey Lucy," I smiled at the blonde before turning to look at the two dark haired boys in the room, "Hey parasites." The parasites grumbled something, but waved at me nonetheless. I turned back to Lucy. "You feeling okay? You look sort of sick."

She shrugged and Natsu skirted around me to go sit on one side of her, leaving the other space open for me. "I'm fine," she gave me a tired smile. "Natsu kept me up last night."

Gray and Gajeel exchanged smirks and started whispering about what she had just said. I had to fight back the urge to tease them mercilessly. Making fun of them about how suggestive that sounded would have both Natsu _and_ Lucy pissed at me and I currently needed the latter's help.

The blonde ignored the slightly awkward atmosphere and patted the seat next to her, inviting me to sit down. "So what do you need my help with Jellal?"

I swallowed. This was so embarrassing. Telling Lucy about my love dilemma was one thing, heck I was okay with Natsu hearing it too because Lucy would kill him if he teased me, but with Gray and Gajeel here things were going to take a turn for the worst rather quickly. This was going to be a huge disaster!

I sent the blonde a halfhearted smile, "First I want to apologize for intruding, I-."

She waved me off. "You aren't intruding. Those two," she pointed a finger at the dark haired duo on the other couch, "Are intruding."

"You gave us a key!"

She glared at the two boys, "I gave Levy a key! Not you two!" The two boys said something back, but I took more interest in the fact that Natsu only chuckled and tossed his arm around Lucy's shoulders.

Was I missing something? Well, besides the fact that they like each other.

"Anyway!" Lucy shot Gray and Gajeel a scathing look before her eyes met mine and she smiled brightly. "What do you need my help with Jellal?"

Oh geez. There was no getting out of this now. The other two boys had taken an interest in the fact that I had come to Lucy for help. "Erza," I managed to spit out.

She quirked a brow at me, similar to what Natsu had done not five minutes earlier. "You want me to help you with Erza?" She deadpanned.

I groaned. "I need you to help me ask Erza out on a date!"

That one sentence got me a mixture of reactions.

Gray burst out into peals of laughter and stripped himself of his shirt, Natsu wished me luck, Gajeel told me "not to die", and Lucy blinked at me.

"You want me…" Lucy cocked her head to the right, confusion splayed over her face, "To help you get Erza to go on a date with you?" She asked.

I nodded, an embarrassed smile spreading across my face. "Please?"

"Okay," she shrugged in agreement and I fell into the spot next to her, ready to have her coach me through all of this.

"Thanks Lucy," I smiled, "I just figured that since you're Erza's best friend you would know how to help."

She laughed lightly, "It's no problem Jellal."

Before she could actually get to the "helping me" part Gray cut in. "All you have to do is lay her down on a table and bang-!"

"Okay, no!" Lucy shouted at him, pointing an accusing finger his way. "Don't do that. Erza will rip off your arms." She paused for a moment. "In fact, don't listen to a word these three say, they don't know anything."

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "For starters Juvia has, obviously, been in love with Gray for the past two years and he hasn't noticed-."

"Juvia likes me?"

"-Gajeel likes Levy, but won't man up and admit it-."

"What?"

"-And Natsu, well," she smiled fondly at the pink haired boy on the other side of her. "Natsu is Natsu." She looked me in the eyes. "They don't know the first thing about dating."

I nodded in agreement. The other three boys in the room were not naturals when it came to the art of romance. Not that I was much better.

Lucy turned her entire body so that she was facing me, her back pressing up against Natsu's shoulder and his arm dropping down to wrap around her hips.

I tried to ignore the gestures.

"Jellal," she said my name slowly, making sure to keep her eyes connected to mine. "Erza already likes you. All you have to do is be yourself." I started to protest but she stopped me. "You just have to go ask her, she'll say 'yes'."

I smiled at her and nodded. She was right. Erza had been my friend for years and if Lucy was saying that Erza liked me then she did. "Thanks Lucy, you have no idea how-."

Gajeel snorted. "You're going to take advice from the girl who can't even get herself a date?"

Lucy threw her arms up in exasperation. "Natsu and I have been dating for the last three months!"

That… that actually explained so much…. The protective tone earlier, the way they were always being super touchy, the way Natsu had kept Lucy up last night- oh God! Natsu had been keeping Lucy up last night! I was incredibly tempted to start slamming my head against the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You guys are dating?" Gray screamed, jumping to his feet and then falling onto his face as his, now discarded, pants tripped him.

Lucy twisted around to face Natsu, "You didn't tell them?" She hissed at him.

"I thought you were going to tell them!"

"No," she slammed a hand against her face, "I said I would tell the girls. You were supposed to tell these three!"

All of us were quiet for several long minutes; no one was sure what to say. I mean… Natsu had been keeping Lucy up all night and now she looked super tired. Had they been having sex? No. I shook the thought from my mind. Lucy wouldn't do that, not after only three months of dating, but Natsu was super determined and could be persuasive when he wanted to be. He could have tricked her into sleeping with him! That didn't make sense either. Natsu wasn't the type of guy to just use girls for sex and he would never do something like that to Lucy… They were probably just making out or something and- eww! Bad mental images!

My inner breakdown came to an abrupt halt when Gray started laughing. "Don't get her pregnant!"

And here we go again.

Natsu snarled at him and Gajeel brought his fist down on the top of Gray's head. "Hurt her and I'll kill you," Gajeel said to Natsu as he shrugged.

"Umm," I wasn't sure what to say, "Congrats?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and shrugged Natsu's arm off of her, disappearing into the kitchen and then coming back a moment later with square box about the size of a microwave.

She practically shoved it into my arms.

"Umm," I looked at the box in curiosity; the word "cake" was scribbled on the top of it in a messy way, "What is this?"

Lucy looked at me like I was stupid. "It's a cake. Can't you read?" I tilted my head to side and shot her a look. She rolled her eyes. "It's strawberry cake, Erza's-."

"Favorite," I finished. I gently set the box on top of the coffee table and pulled Lucy into a quick hug, ignoring the soft growl Natsu let out. "Thanks Lucy," I whispered as I released her.

"No problem Jellal." She smiled brightly at me as I picked up the box again, being extremely careful with it.

"You had cake and you never even told us!?" Gray shouted at her.

She shot him a look. "There was a huge box with the word 'cake' written on it just sitting on the kitchen table in plain sight," she hissed while Natsu and I laughed. "Besides I always have an emergency cake."

I was still laughing as I made my way out the door, ready to try my luck at asking Erza out.

**~Natural Disasters~**

I lost my resolve as soon as she opened the door.

God she's so beautiful… That was the only thought running through my head as I stared down at the scarlet haired love of my life. Yes, I was in love with her. I had been for several years now and I'll be damned if I didn't do something about it.

Just… not right now.

"Jellal?" Oh god, she was looking at me with her big brown eyes! _Well duh_, my mind screamed at me, _she's not going to look at you with her feet_.

"I-I, Erza- I," I was stuttering damn it! "Here!" I practically shoved the huge box into her hands. Maybe while she's distracted I can run.

"What… what is this?" She looked at me then the box then up at me again.

"It's… cake," I managed to chock out. "Strawberry cake."

I nearly had a heart attack as she set the cake down gently and then tackled me in a bear hug, throwing her arms around my neck and her legs going around my waist.

Erza turning into a touchy girl when you give her cake, not that I didn't like it.

She released me a moment later, her face burning the same color as her hair. Her hair was such a lovely color.

She cleared her throat and took a step away from me. "Thank you, Jellal." She refused to meet my eyes.

I don't know what came over me in that moment, maybe it was the way the light was hitting her hair or some other sort of romantic crap, but I opened my mouth and said the stupidest thing I could possibly say at that moment.

"I love you!"

Aww shit… why would my mouth think it was the right time to say something like that?

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and she looked completely shocked.

I held my hands up in front of me, "I mean- go out with me!" Okay that was probably worse. It sounded like a demand and she was not going to like that.

"Jellal…"

"Dammit!" I shouted. "Will you go out with me Erza? On a date?" That last part was kind of redundant, but oh well. What is she said no? What would happen to our friendship? Wait, Lucy said she liked me! Lucy might have been lying!

"I-."

I stopped her. "No, never mind. Forget I said anything." I turned to leave, but her hand shot out and latched onto my elbow.

"Jellal! I would-!"

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as I turned around to look at her again, completely missing the affection that was clearly showing in her eyes. "I like you Erza." I placed my hands on both of her shoulders. "I really like you, hell, I love you, but I can understand you not wanting to go out with me. Please, just forget I ever said anything, I'm an idiot." I sighed. "Besides," I looked away from her, "You deserve someone better."

She slapped me.

Hard.

And then she hugged me.

"Jellal," she murmured against my chest, tears soaking into my shirt. Oh, god, she was crying! I made her cry. "I don't care if you think I deserve better." She pulled away from me and cupped my face in her hands.

I was completely dumbfounded.

She smiled at me. "I only want you."

Then she pulled my face down to hers and kissed me.

I think that means I got the girl.

**~Natural Disasters~ **

**AN: Puppy…thank you for requesting this. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope YOU liked it. Sorry if there wasn't enough Jerza in there, it's not what I normally write!**


End file.
